


Home

by Lily_Uzumaki23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Uzumaki23/pseuds/Lily_Uzumaki23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke takes longer to return to the village than he said he would. Set in a universe where 699+ never happened. NaruSasu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short PWP with (maybe) snippets of fluff. Longer pieces will come soon, I promise. For now, practice makes perfect.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

**Home**

Naruto lays him down on their bed, crawls over him on his hands and knees, stares into his magnetizing dark eyes and Sasuke makes to reach for him but his hands are pulled and held above his head against the pillow in a loose grip and it makes him stare back evenly, lips parted and skin starting to flush. Naruto kisses him slowly. They breathe into each other when he pulls back and Sasuke tries to break free but Naruto’s hold on him only tightens. He kisses down his jawline and below his earlobe before he moves to lightly suck on his neck, his other hand traveling down between them, fingertips leaving a hot trail down the side of his ribs and past his pelvic bone. He cups him in his hand, fondles him, gives his shaft a few gentle strokes to bring him to hardness and Sasuke struggles again but Naruto makes sure his hold is unyielding and his knees are keeping him spread open to him.

“Let go,” Sasuke orders in that deep and sensual voice that makes all of the hair on Naruto’s body stand on ends.

“No,” he answers, fraying nerves driving his every action.

There were times Naruto just needed to own him.

For fear of sounding possessive to the point where he really thought he could even scare Sasuke off, Naruto tried hard not to show his restlessness whenever Sasuke was not back in the village when he said he would be. He knows Sasuke isn’t particularly fond of it, neither are its residents particularly excited to see him back (the times he even stays long enough to be seen); Naruto can go as far as saying Sasuke’s only ties with Konoha lie with him and him alone. It was just that entertaining thought that would not leave his mind as days ticked by and Sasuke was still not back.

What if something happened to him?

A poisonous seed that spreads its roots through every corner of his brain, Naruto tries to tell himself that had something happened to Sasuke, he would have known just to keep calm but he knows his worry is showing through if the way he barks orders from his desk instead of politely asking is any indication. The thought of Sasuke lying helpless on the ground, dying a slow and painful death impairs his ability to think, it takes all of the patience he was not born with to not take off running after him the way he had all those years ago.

Then Sasuke materializes before him as if he hadn’t been missing for weeks and all of his worries wash away. They seem to transform into this visceral need for him that he can’t explain but can’t control either. And Sasuke is staring at his hand jerking him off, his labored breathing growing louder and louder, the flush on his pale cheeks spreading down his equally pale neck and chest. Naruto leans down to suck on his already perked nipple and Sasuke fights against his hold again but Naruto holds him tighter as he makes lewd, wet sucking sounds that echo in the room, he moves to the other one and it makes Sasuke grunt in protest. Naruto can feel his cock stirring to life in his hand, he massages his sack and the moan that escapes his lips makes Naruto move back up to kiss him.

Sasuke wants to touch him so bad his arms are shaking but Naruto doesn’t let up. He’s jerking him faster, spreading the pearls of precum starting to ooze out of the slit down his shaft, skin slapping against skin loud and unmistakable and Sasuke moans into his mouth, breaking their kiss. He’s panting into his lips as Naruto pulls back, sweat beads are starting to form at the edges of his forehead, the shorter hair framing his face already damp and sticking to his flushed skin. His hips try to follow Naruto’s erratic movements, fine elegant brows furrowed in pleasure and Naruto buries his nose in his neck, breathes in his strong manly scent mixed with arousal and need and _fuck_ he wanted to feel him come in his hand but damn if he didn’t want to fuck him bareback right now.

“Uhnn…Naruto… _please_ …” Naruto’s ear perks up at the word uttered so brokenly.

He knows Sasuke can be a manipulative little bitch when he wants to be and it doesn’t make his hold slacken because he knows what Sasuke wants. Sasuke wants to be in control of this madness, he is about to succumb to it and it is exactly what Naruto wants. Because for weeks Naruto was a wreck lost in his own madness, sending out Anbu guards to seek him out, knowing Sasuke would let himself be found if something had gone wrong but the bastard liked to prove how much more superior his stealthiness was by not letting himself get caught if there was nothing wrong which was supposed to put Naruto’s mind at ease. Only it didn’t.

“Hah…shit…I’m…” Sasuke is breathing hard, eyes shut as Naruto continues to jerk him off with enough force to make his whole body shake.

“Look at me,” he whispers commandingly near his chin, teasing the slit with the tip of his thumb and squeezing the head to milk the precum that floods out of him.

Sasuke does, his hips arch off the bed as he releases into his hand with a pained groan, spraying himself across his lower abdomen. Naruto continues to stroke him, caresses his sack with the back of his knuckles and weaker jets of cum spurt out of the mushroom head and roll down his shaft. He lets go of his hands, finally, and lowers down his body to lick at the sides of the still hard dick, stopping to suck on the head just to taste him then nuzzles the girth tenderly all the way down to his balls. 

He looks up and notices Sasuke is somewhere between gone after his orgasm and fighting to come to consciousness. He looks good like this, spread out on their bed with his pale skin glistening with sweat, hair sticking to his face, lips swollen, body abused and so out of it. His hands bury in Naruto’s unruly spikes of blond hair and he hisses in protest when Naruto continues to lightly suck him off, hypersensitive to touch after his release.

“You really had to send your guards after me?” it’s a strained and breathy accusation and it makes Naruto stop to really look at him.

“You were supposed to be back almost three weeks ago,” he says and Sasuke sighs, spent but content, he watches quietly as Naruto wipes his stomach clean with the bedsheets.

“I told you not to worry about me,” he says when Naruto is done.

Naruto crawls back up his body, he cups his face in both hands and stares into his eyes.

“I always worry about you,” he says, warm and honest and Sasuke almost flinches at how straightforward the confession is.

Every time.

Naruto knows he has stunned Sasuke beyond words. With them, this was the closest to a love confession they would get, even if Naruto is sure it would get easier to say _the words_ with time. He kisses him and immediately he can feel how his words have lightened the weight Sasuke can’t forgive himself enough to stop carrying around with him everywhere he goes. Naruto knows why Sasuke doesn’t stay, there is no place in Konoha that feels like home to him anymore. But Naruto also knows why he comes back. When they’re together like this, he is reminded that home is a vestigial word.

He returns to him.

 **The End.** Well since NaruSasu is invading my brain, I guess there’s no better way to deal with it than to write them. This was short (again) but I still hope it was worth your time! Feedback is greatly appreciated, it’s less than 30 seconds of your time and it helps more than you can imagine! I will always try to get back to you :) Haters beware: you will be mocked and disrespected and I don’t give a rat’s ass about making you feel like you’re worth shit.


End file.
